


applecameron | Five Things About Matt Murdock, by Foggy Nelson

by applecameron



Category: Marvel's Daredevil (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Contemplation, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: Wrote back in April 2015 and never posted here!  Oops!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote back in April 2015 and never posted here! Oops!!

Five Things Foggy Nelson Knows About Matt Murdock  
by Apple Cameron  
Fandom: Marvel's Daredevil (TV)  
No spoilers

5\. Matt spends a goodly amount of time and attention to his hair even though he'll never see it. His styling mousse was given to him by the (why yes, insanely good-looking) woman who cuts hair in her apartment, about 2 blocks over from the law office. Foggy was there when she demonstrated its use, spritzing the mousse into the palm of his hand, so he could feel the right quantity, rubbing his hands together between her own brown ones, then guiding his hands through his own hair to produce his 'good hair day' hair. It was a surprisingly intimate moment, and Foggy is oddly sure they never slept together before or after, because nothing could match that moment.

4\. Matt goes through phases where he doesn't eat normal people food, just drinks really bland smoothies, but he says it's not a diet thing, it's a flavor thing. Foggy thinks it's really a cooking thing. Or maybe a cooking smell thing.

3\. Matt can tell when Foggy has a headache, because apparently he makes some kind of 'wincing noise', at which, Matt'll tell him to take some aspirin, and if he doesn't inside of about two minutes, Matt'll come force it on him.

2\. Matt owns a pair of noise-cancelling headphones, still in the box.

1\. Being an immensely likable guy is truth in that it's Matt's character, but also a defense mechanism. Because if you're a blind guy, you want the people around you to like you and be on your team, because you're a blind guy swimming in a sighted world.

Foggy isn't sure about the last one anymore.


End file.
